Kingdom Hearts Birth of heart
by SaberbladePrime
Summary: What if Kairi had an older sister? Who was also a keyblade wielder? Well meet Elita she was found by master Eraqus and taken to be trained let's see how things change shall we?
1. Chapter 1 The land of Departure part 1

Hey everyone! Its me! saberbladePrime and I am doing a Birth by sleep story but it won't be linked in anyway shape or form to my Adventure of the heart story.

In this story insted of Kairi having a twin sister she is having an older sister.

Before we start I'm making Kairis big sister a princess of heart making her the 8th princess of heart.

With that lets get started!

Also for what Kairis older sister wears look for:

Kairi concept KH3 by MCAshe,

My OC also has that hairstyle, And you know that symbol the one that Aqua has on her chest that sigil, well its gonna be on the OCs belt and her armor button is gonna look like a pink armor arm band on her right arm over the white band in the Kairi concept pic, the button is gonna be red,

all credit goes to this amazing artist without her this story would not have been born.

I also have permission to use the armor she drew look for:

Keyblade Master Kairi by MCAshe,

again all credit goes to her. I would also like it if you went and checked out all of her other KH drawings they are stunning!

And disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts or anything related to it in any shape or form, exept my Oc Elita, and I do NOT own the pics I am borrowing.

And with that on with the story!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

NIGHT TIME LAND OF DEPARTURE

As the night passed in the quiet Land of Departure, the residents of the castle were settling down the night. Well some of them were, sitting on the grass in the Summit was young Ventus watching the meteor shower as he fell asleep. Unaware he was being watched by someone.

That someone was 16 year old Elita she smiles her crystal blue eyes shined as she watched her friend fall asleep, her auburn hair was mid shoulder lenght and a pale complexion that she was told glowed under the light or so her friends said. Her chest was a low C cup at the moment her build was that of a runner with smooth toned muscles forming, she was due a growth spurt soon according to her master.

Shaking her head she saw her other friend Aqua walking over seeing each other they share a smirk. Quietly walking over to the sleeping boy Elita made a 'shush' gesture as she stood near the stone bench, Aqua nods as she waited for Ventus to wake up.

A few minutes later a small groan was heard as Ventus woke up, he sat up and seeing no one in front of him yawns he went to lay back down only to see Aqua looking down at him.

"Whoa!" he shot up and turned around so he sat on his knees facing his blue haired friend. Behind Aqua stood a giggling Elita,

Aqua giggles as well as Ventus spoke "Gimme a break, Aqua" Aqua straightened up saying

"Ven, you hopeless sleepyhead. You know you should have at least brought a blanket" Elita walks over standing by Aquas side as Ventus looked down,

"But- Did I dream that place up? It really felt like I'd been there before...looking up at the stars" he grunts when Elita rubbed his head with a small chuckle saying

"'Cept you've always lived here with us" her voice was soft and melodious in a way, her voice always reminded Ven of a melody.

Ventus nods "Yeah...I know" he looks at his two female friends as he got up, walking over to the edge Aqua and Elita join him.

Sitting down on the edge Ventus Spoke "Hey, Aqua", "Hm?" the blue haired female turns to Ven who asks

"Y'ever wonder what stars are? Where light comes from?" he looks towards the night sky as Elita leans on her hands as she leans back.

"Hmm...Well, They say-" Aqua was cut off by a new male voice

"That every star up there is another world." the trio turn to see the owner of the voice Aqua spoke "Terra" the young male smiles,

"Yep, hard to believe there are so many worlds out there besides our own" Terra walked over as he continued to talk,

"The light is their hearts, and it's shining down on us like a million lanterns" he stopped before the trio as Ventus gained a confused look.

"What? I don't get it" Eltia smirks she spoke up saying "In other words, they're just like you, Ven" Terra nods at Elfias words while Ventus got up walking in front of Terra asking

"What does THAT mean?" instead of answering the young teen Terra said "You'll find out someday, I'm sure" Not pleased with the answer Ven demanded

"I wanna know now" "Your too young to know now" Sharing a look the two females smirked "Quit treating me like a kid" Elita shook her head in amusement, while Aqua giggled.

"Hey, what are you laughing at?" Terra asks hearing the bluenette giggle,

"I can't help it. You two would make the weirdest brothers" Aqua laughs as Elita giggles, the boys were confused but soon joined in laughing.

The boys sat with their female friends sitting on the edge, Aqua sat next to Ventus and Terra sat next to Elita the group watched the stars when Aqua remembered something.

Getting up she spoke "Oh yeah" she got off the edge and walked behind the group saying "Terra, Elita, we have our Mark of Mastery exams tomorrow"

Aqua reached behind her back and got out four star shaped charms "I made us good luck charms"

Standing up Elita turns catching her charm saying "Thanks Aqua" she held hers up to show that it was dark pink with a silver frame and the Mastery Mark sigil in the centre was golden.

"I get one too?" Ven asks with a big grin on his face,

"Of course. One for each of us" Aqua held hers out which was light blue, Elita held hers next to aquas, Terras was orange and ventus's was green,

"Somewhere out there, there's this tree with star-shaped fruit...and the fruit represents an unbreakable connection" Aqua walks near the bench looking at her charm.

"So as long as you and your friends carry good luck charms shaped like it, nothing can ever drive you apart. You'll always find your way back to each other" she turns to her friends.

"Technically, I think you're supposed to make them with seashells, but I did the best with what I had" Elita smirks saying "Theses are brilliant Aqua"

But Terra had to ruin the moment "Oy, sometimes you are such a girl" Elita punched Terra in the arm for that making him wince but chuckle while Aqua asks

"Hey, what do you mean, "sometimes"?" Terra held up his arms in surrender, Elita rolled her eyes at his antics she looks towards Ventus when he asked

"So this isn't a real good luck charm?" Elita ruffled his hair saying "Cheer up Ven I'm sure Aqua worked some magic on them. Right Aqua?"

Aqua nods holding hers up saying "I did, an unbreakable connection" Elita looked at her charm before placing it in her hip pouch on her belt with a small smile.

Terra walked away from the group speaking as he walked

"Well, tomorrow's the exam. anybody wanna spar?" he looks over his shoulder at his friends a challenging smirk in place.

Ventus summoned his Keyblade saying "I can take ya!" while the two spared Aqua summoned her own keyblade Rainfell, Elita smirks saying

"I'm up for a spar. You Aqua?" her blue haired friend nods as they watched the boys, Elita summoned her own keyblade known as Destiny's Embrace as she leaned on the bench wating for her turn.

After Aqua used her shotlock on Ventus, Elita spoke "Hey! Terra you vs me!"

The older male nods as Aqua and Ven finished their spar. Taking their places Terra got into his battle stance while Elita got into her own stance. She stood slightly sideways with her keyblade held at her hip level and the blade was pointed sideways away from her hip, her left hand was held as a fist in front of her, (Like Aquas stance only her arm is not behind her but more to Elitas side near her hip, and her Keyblade is in an almost right angle to her body its the best way I can describe her stance)

Smirking Terra ran at Elita who blocked his strike, she spun deflecting his blade before upper slashing making Terra jump back to avoid the strike he then blocked a Fira and downstrike from Elitas keyblade.

"You've gotten faster Elita" She smirks back flipping away from swinging range she spoke "And you've gotten stronger Terra" she shot foward locking blades.

The two kept up the spar making it almost look like a dance of blades, Ventus who had been watching frowns asking

"Hey, Aqua? Whats that strange tension between Terra and Elita?" Aqua looks at the young teen with confusion.

"What tension?" looking at the sparing duo Ventus said "Well, I noticed that Terra tenses up a lot around Elita recently, and Elita is blushing around Terra" he looks back at the fight,

"But when their sparing it goes away" Aqua thought about it before she realised what Ven was going on about.

"I think Ven, that they like each other as more then friends" she looked at Ventus who looked between Aqua and the fight before his eyes went wide,

"You mean, as in like like each other?" Nodding Aqua leans down whispering "I think Terra has a crush on Elita and vice versa. But lets keep this to ourselfs" with a wink Aqua smirks pulling away from Ventus who grins nodding back.

The unaware duo walked over, Elita saw Ventus's smirk tilting her head she asks "What's up Ven?" he puts his arms behind his head saying "Oh, nothing Elita"

Narrowing her eyes the female wielder knew something was up "Your hiding something, spill!" Ven grins turning he took off running yelling "No way! It's a secret!"

Giving chase Elita yells "Then wipe that smirk off your face if its a secret! Or I will!" she chased Ven around though in a playful manner.

When everyone calmed down Elita said "I'm gonna head to bed, we got a big day tomorrow" she started to make her way after waving to her friends while trying to cover up a yawn that escaped her lips. The others wave back as Elita left their view, the others soon followed her example and started to walk back.

Aqua who hung back for a few minutes holding her wayfinder while looking at the sky she spoke

"Together...always" she held her good luck charm near her chest before putting it away and running over to join her friends on the way back to the castle.

That would be the last night we ever spent beneath the same stars.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And done! heres chapter 1! done and dusted! dont forget to review and leave a comment thanks for reading!

also all credit goes to MCAshe for allowing me to use her pics thanks again please check out her pics they are amazing!


	2. Chapter 2 Mark of Mastery

Alright time to start chapter 2! and its time to the groups mark of mastery!

Once again before I start all credit goes to MCAshe for letting me use her pics, I do not own them at all I'm only borrowing them.

Anyway I would like to ask you guys a question should I give Elita her own command style like Aqua and her ghost drive. Or should I give her Dead Fantasy kairi/Namines wingblades in place of the command?

Also you guys can give your own command styles as ideas and all credit will go to you. I hate thiefs and idea stealers.

And now the disclaimer

I DO NOT own Kingdom hearts in anyway shape or form and anything related to it. I also Don't own the pics MCAshe is letting me borrow all credit for thoses pictures go to MCAshe whos pics were the inspiration for this story.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2 Mark of Mastery

The light shined in though the stained glass of the throne room as standing before the thrones stood Terra, Aqua and Elita all three students stood at attention as awaited for the exam to begin. Ventus stood to the side eager to see his friends exam, glancing at the throne he saw an old man watching him with golden eyes and a silver beard. Ven blinks something about the old man gave him the creeps, Ventus then stood stright as the exam began.

Master Eraqus walked forward looking each of his students over, before speaking

"Today you will be examined for the Mark of Mastery, not one but three of the Keyblade's chosen stand here as candidates" He looked from left to right at his students,

"But this is neither a competition nor a battle for supremacy, not a test of wills, but a test of heart. Both of you may prevail, or neither" Elita gulps at her masters words glancing at her friends with a mental smile wishing them luck.

Eraqus spoke once more "But I am sure our guest, Master Xehanort did not travel all this way to see our youngest prospects in years fall short of the mark"

Eraqus addressed his students "I trust you are ready", In sync the three students answer

"Yes!" Nodding Master Eraqus summoned his keyblade "Then let the examination begin" turning Elita saw her master summon orbs of light.

Summoning their keyblades Elita narrows her eyes when she felt something was off, she was right when a twinge of pain went through her chest giving a hissed breath she steeled herself as she saw the orbs of light tainted with traces of darkness.

The three students ran foward slicing through the orbs. Elita grunts as one got passed her and head right towards ventus, "Ven!" the trio yelled worried for their friend.

Ventus growls summoning his keyblade he destroyed the orb and stood ready to fight, "Don't worry about me! You three focus on the exam!" Elita growls standing back to back with Aqua and Terra.

"But Ven, you're in danger here! Go wait in your room" Aqua said as she watched the orbs, Elita sliced one that came too close.

Ven stayed saying "No way! I've been looking forward to this, see you three become Masters. I'm not gonna miss it now!" He held his keyblade ready a look of determination on his face.

Terra spoke up "He can take care of himself" Elita took over saying "He's been out there training just as hard as us!" she sent Ventus a smirk followed by a nod,

Ven smirked back with a nod of his own "Yeah!" he stood ready to fight. Aqua nods saying "Stay sharp, Ven" nodding the four got into their stances ready to fight.

Elita made the first move, shooting forward she sliced though two orbs then sent a fire spell at one orb that went up behind Aqua, Terra sliced on sneeking up behind the red head Elita yells "Thanks!" She backflips away from an orb before landing with a spin slash taking out the four around her.

Terra grins as he jumped back to avoid a strike landing beside Elita, Whenever they spared Terra and Elita would offten gravitate towards each other as the spar went on making them great battle partners. So seeing this Master Eraqus gave a small smile while behind him Master Xehanort frowned watching he duo before hidding it.

When the last orb was destroyed the three students lined up in front of the thrones once more. Master Eraqus walked forward speaking as he did so

"That was unexpected...but one must keep a still heart even in the most trying of circumstances. It was an excellent test, one I chose to let unfold" Elita took a deep breath though her nose to calm her rapid beating heart down from both nerves and excitement.

"Which brings us to your next trial" Gulping Elita clenched her fists, Terra seeing this brushed his fingers against the back of her hand unknowingly sending a small blackish purple spark into Elitas hand and in turn a white spark went back into his hand. Elita relaxed sending a small unseen nod to her friend.

Aqua and Elita soon stood facing each other as the Master spoke "Now, Elita and Aqua, the two of you will face each other in combat. Remember, there are no winners only truths, for when equal powers clash their nature is revealed"

The two females stood ready Elita held no emotion on her face but her eyes glowed with an unknown light. While Aqua stayed calm and collected,

Then the Master shouted "Begin!" And with that the two girls ran at each other clashing blades as they did so.

Aqua blocked an upward strike only to lean back to avoid a backflip kick Elita sent her way, Elita ducked a two strike combo from Aqua before jumping to deliver an aerial strike from above. Now this made Aqua block resulting in their keyblades locking, Elita growls white sparks flashed over her keyblade and around her upper body as she pushed Aqua back.

On the side line Ventus was conflicted he didn't know who to cheer for, while terra was watching the battle but looked ready to jump in his eyes were focused on Elita, he wanted to be fighting with her not standing by and not doing anything! He sighs forcing himself to relax as he watched the fight.

Aqua pushed back with a big grunt making Elita skid backwards, coming to a stop Elita went to run at Aqua again when "Enough!" skidding to a stop Elita turns to her Master who held a proud look in his eyes.

"You two have done well, Aqua please step aside it is now Terras turn" nodding Aqua walked to the side to join Ventus as Terra walked standing in front of the Masters now while facing Elita who smiles giving a nod, he smiles nodding back.

Getting into there battle stances they tense waiting for the command, "Begin!"

Like when she battled Aqua, Elita ran at Terra their blades clashing as they did so. But unlike with Aqua their Keyblades strikes gave off small white and black sparks as they clashed, it was almost as if their keyblades were hurt by the clashing.

Terra pushed Elita back making her side step a few times before giving an upward swing deflecting Earthshaker she then delivered a roundhouse kick to Terras chest sending him back, Terra grunts watching as Elita ran at him a faint white aura around her something in his chest reacted he growls running at Elita and unknown to Terra a faint purplish black aura was around him. The two Keyblades locked blades this time making visible black and white sparks be seen this made both keyblade wielders gasp in both surprise and slight pain. The Masters seeing this both had different reactions, Master Xehanort smirked at Terras darkness while Master Eraqus frowned he saw the pain when the two blades clashed he knew what that ment.

When the spar came to a close Elita was panting while Terra was breathing heavily from the fight, Standing before the Masters once more they waited as they talked.

Soon Master Eraqus stepped forward and spoke "We have deliberated and reached a decision, Terra, Aqua, Elita, you have all preformed commendably" then he paused giving a heavy sigh as if it pained him to speak on.

"However, only Aqua and Elita have shown the Mark of Mastery" Elita gulps pain shot though her chest she thought ' _Oh No that means_!' she did what Terra did to her earlier she gentle brushed her fingers against the back of his hand the white unseen spark happening once more.

The Master looked at Terra he said "Terra, you failed to keep the darkness within you sufficiently in check, but there is always next time. That is all"

Master xehanort turned and began to walk towards the stairs as Master Eraqus spoke towards the newest Keyblade Masters.

"Aqua, Elita, as our newest Keyblade Master, you two are entitled to certain knowledge. Please wait here for further instructions" At this Eraqus also turned and left.

Elita held her chest she was still creeped out by the golden eyed Master, Aqua turns to her friend "hey..." she trailer off not sure what to say,

Ventus ran over looking upset himself he said "Terra, I'm sorry" Aqua nods in agreement with Ven while Elita held Terras shoulder in silent concern,

Terra looked down but spoke "The darkness...Where did it come from?" he questioned himself but he could feel Elitas hand on his shoulder he sighs

"Sorry...but I need some time alone" he gently pushed Elitas hand off his shoulder making her nod understanding why she said "Take your time, we're here for you if you wanna talk about it"

Sending her a small smile Terra walked off, the trio watched him walk off worried for their friend. 5 minutes later after Elita sent Ventus to his room to rest she turned to Master Eraqus as he talked about being Keyblade Masters,

"and insomuch as you two are now Keyblade Masters, you must always be conscious of-" Eraqus was soon cut off when the alarm bell rang Elita jumps looking around with Aqua, A glow was seen behind the thrones turning Eraqus asks "What is that?" he walked over to see the problem.

Elita looks to her right as Terra arrived between the two females asking "What happened?"

Elita spoke "We don't know" she sent him a worried look to which he shook his head silently telling her 'not now' making her nod this wasn't the time for personal questions.

Looking towards the Master Aqua asks "Why isn't Ven here?" Over with the Master he was speaking to someone,

"Very well then, I will send my pupils to investigate. Yes I understand, Farewell" he nods as the glowing crystal stops glowing, walking back over to his pupils the elder Master spoke

"That was my dear old friend Yen Sid. As you know, he is Master no more...but he still keeps a close eye on the tides of light and darkness. His counsel serves as signposts, on the road we wielders of the Keyblade must walk. All the more reason then, for concern. For he tells me the Princesses of Heart are in danger."

when Eraqus said this he gave a brief glance towards Elita before looking back at his students,

"Not only from the forces of darkness, as you may assume. But also from a new threat, one that feeds on negativity. Fledgling emotions that have taken monster form, Yen Sid calls them the 'Unversed'"

Master Eraqus looked to each of his pupils before continuing,

"As wielders of the Keyblade, you are tasked with striking down any who would upset the balance of light and darkness. The Unversed are no exception, I tried to pass this news on to Master Xehanort, but my repeated attempts to reach him have failed. I doubt there is any connection, and yet...This all troubles me"

Terra spoke to himself "Master Xehanort is gone?" Elita glanced his way before looking back at their Master/teacher,

"So here we are. I need you three to get this situation under control. Eliminate the Unversed, and find Master Xehanort. I have unlocked the Lanes Between. You may use these forbidden pathways to travel between this world and countless others. The darkness looms closer than usual within these spaces, but your armor will protect you. Lastly, remember that order must be kept. You cannot tell anyone there are other worlds. Now go, and fulfill your duty"

All three students spoke "Yes Master" Terra turned to leave when Eraqus spoke "Terra" this made the young man turn back around,

"Consider this an oppertunity. A second chance for you to change my mind" stunning by this Terra asks "What?" Elita looks at her Master in shock as well,

The master walked down to stand in front of the young man he saw as his own son "You must know. I care for you like my own son, If I could have my way, I would name you Master in a second. But, how can I, when you are so obsessed with power? Terra, you mustn't be afraid of losing. Fear leads to obsession with power, and obsession beckons the darkness"

Eraqus put his hand on Terras shoulder saying "You must never forget" Terra stood stright bowing slightly to Eraqus saying "Thank you, Master" he stood stright,

Before saying "I swear...I will not fail you again" Nodding Master Eraqus turned to Elita he said "Elita, you will be traveling with Terra" the red haired student nods sharing a smile with Terra.

As the two left the room Aqua went to follow when she was stopped by the Master. Behind her Ventus ran by looking to be in a hurry.

"Wait, Aqua. Before you depart, I have one other...Well, call it a request of the utmost priority" the bluenette asks "Yes?" wondering what her Master wanted.

"I told Terra this could be a second chance to show the Mark of Mastery...and I meant it. However, that flicker of darkness however tamed it was, he displayed during the examination, I can sense it runs very deep" Eraqus sighs calming himself he went on,

"If he were to, If those powers were to prove too much for him to handle without Elita with him, I want you to bring both of them back to me at once. Its for both Terra and Elitas own good, I could not bear to lose any of you to the darkness"

Aqua confused by this asks "Of course, I would never let that happen, I promise you I will bring them back. But what do you mean by Elita Master?"

Eraqus sighs once more saying "Elita is also a Princess of Heart, but to Terra shes somthing much more. During the spar the white and black sparks we saw was their hearts energy clashing. If they were to fight each other in a real battle it would cause them great pain, the bond they have is what Yen Sid calls a soul bond"

He looked to the side in thought before looking back at Aqua"If Elita was to fall, then Terra would fall to the darkness. They cannot be apart Aqua not with the bond between them in such a fragile state that it is"

Aqua smiled at the information of her two friends being soulmates, looking at her Master in the eye she asks "fragile?" the Master nods "I can sense that the bond is trying to solidify between them, that is why I sent Elita with Terra so they could bond more. But back to the matter at hand, Aqua"

The female Master nods, she spoke "I promise Master don't worry, Only this time, you'll see he has what it takes to be a Master" she turned and walked towards the stairs,

Pausing the spoke "He's not as week as you think, the same with Elita" with that both Masters made their way to the front entrance.

OUTSIDE

Elita walked beside Terra as they made it to the middle of the courtyard in front of the entrance, "Terra! Elita!" "Huh?" Both turn to see Ventus running down the steps to them. He stops in front of them panting leaning on his knees trying to say something but was cut off by Terra ruffling his hair saying "It's okay"

Ventus looked up to his two friends who smile at him, Elita stepped closer saying "Stay out of trouble Ven, Ok?" she leans down and gave him a small kiss on his forehead, like a sibling would do making Ven smile a bit.

The two turn around and walked a few steps ahead of Ventus before stopping side by side. Terra raised his hand and slammed it down on the armor button on his left shoulder making his armor form. Elita taps her right wrist button making her own armor form her helmet was like Aquas helmet only the 'helmet horns' were curved up halfway down them, she held Destiny's Embrace ready as Terra opened a Lane for them.

He then threw his keyblade behind him making his Glider appear when it came down Terra jumps on it and wait for Elita. Smirking behind her helmet Elita threw Destiny's Embrace behind her making a dark pink, white and red version of Terras Glider fly down Elita jumps on hovering beside Terra, she gave Ventus a small wave before following Terra into the Lane Between and the start of there new journey together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And done finally! chapter 2 complete.

I added in the whole soulbond between Elita and Terra since thats what they are soulmates. This bond will be very important later on in this story and future storys I have in mind.

Anyway Credit goes to MCAshe, I added in Elitas helmet based on Aquas only the spiked horns as I call them are curved up halfway along the spikes,

Also Elitas glider is like Terras glider only replace the dark brown with red, the light blue is replaced with dark pink and the light brown is replaced with white, the orange gem at the front on Terras glider is yellow on Elitas glider. Hope that helps!

Also during Radiant Garden It will be from Elitas angle since its her home world and all.

Stay tuned for more of Kingdom Hearts Birth of heart!


End file.
